The present invention relates to a device for receiving a card cage or rack of burn-in boards ready to be tested in an oven, and automatically inserting the card cage or rack and burn-in boards into a frame mounted within the oven to provide reliable connection to driver/receiver boards and disconnection from the driver/receiver boards after testing is complete.
It is standard procedure to burn-in integrated circuits after manufacture, in order to test components in a heated environment. As the need for integrated circuits increases, the demand for larger burn-in ovens has become evident, in order to reduce the time from fabrication to delivery to the customer, and this has created the need for relatively large card cages or racks of prepared integrated circuits on burn-in boards, that are then inserted into connectors to test circuits while in an oven. The connectors are coupled to driver/receiver boards on the exterior of the oven. The individual insertion of boards into the connectors for driver/receiver boards has been time consuming, but no reliable automated system has been advanced.
The present invention relates to a system for insuring automatic and positive connection of burn-in boards to the driver/receiver board connectors.